Robin Hood ( Cinderella's version)
by strong man
Summary: Basically, after the two got married and they found a little house, robin feels that his wife is taking advantage of him like she's making him do all the cleaning but all that is about to change when Prince John is throwing a ball of the castle
1. Info

_**This story was requested by ****The Thirteenth Ghost, she wanted me to do this but I came up with the idea **_

_**Byw this will be a crossover between Robin Hood and ****Cinderella (1997)**_

**_Characters featuring in this are listed below:_**

_Robin=__**Cinderella**_

___Little John=**Prince Christopher**_

___Alan-A-Dale=**Fairy Godmother**_

_Maid Marian=_**_Stepmother_****  
**

_Lady Kluck=**Minerva**_

_King Richard=__**Loinel**_

_Otto=**one of the guests at the party**_

Sheriff of Nottingham=_**one of the guests at the party**_

Captain Crocodile=_**one of the guests at the part**_

_**Sorry but that'll all I can come up with right now though there will be others at the ball but I don't know their names**_

_**Anyway, the story will start on the 20 or next Friday **_

_**Also may I remind you to read my other crossover called "The Little Merdog"**_


	2. Robin's Hell Of A Life

**_This is the start of my second crossover of Robin Hood and Cinderella and it's going to be real special like my Power Rangers by the way is still in progress _**

**_No Copyright infringement intended...now prepare to have your dreams come true, Thirteenth Ghost_**

**_I'm really sorry about this but I'm gonna have to make some changes _**

_Rated: M  
_

After getting married and living in Sherewood Forest, Robin and Maid Marian married for 40 years

You may think that Robin's life with the one he loves would be perfect...but it's not

He was behind a big wooden door scrubbing the floors and dusting the walls while Maid Marian was sitting at her dresser upstairs pimping herself up for whatever with the help of Lady Kluck

Kluck:" Marian...don't you think that you being a little hard on your husband?" He said while getting her puff ball and damping it on her face

Marian:" Oh...that's nonsense" She said looking at herself in the mirror

In the back, Robin was using two hands to scrub all the tough spots, he was panting hard and when he was done with all his work, he lazily walked and plopped down on the bed

Robin took a deep breath wishing that he cloud have a better and brighter life then this...I mean Maid Marian was so sweet and innocent when they wasn't married

Lady Kuck:" Maid Marian...I'm thirsty

Marian:" Oh..I know" She said applying her eye-shodow

Robin:" I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse

When I hear a command, I obey" He said going outside

But I know of a spot in my house where no one can stand in my way" He said boing behind and peeked at the house

In my own little corner" He put wrapped his arms around himself like if he had boobs  
In my own little chair

I can be whatever I want to be" He said letting his arms feel like butterfly wings

On the wings of my fancy" He sat on a log with his hand cupped up in the middle of his legs

I can fly anywhere and the world will open it's arms to me" He said raising up feeling the sun on his face

I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid" He got up from the log, ran a little before doing a twist like a ballerina

I'm the greatest premadonna in the land" He put his arms behind his head like a sexy chick or man

I'm a heiress who has always had her silk made by her own flock of silkworms in Japan" He said going against a tree and sliding down slowly while his hands were running on his own silk green shirt

I'm a girl men go mad for loves a game I can play with a cool and confident  
Kind of air just as long as I stay in my own little corner" He running behind another tree and brushed his tail

All alone in my own little chair" He brushed his tail again only this time looking at the sky above

I can be whatever I want to be" He said letting his tail go between his legs

I'm a thief in Calcutta" He picked up a rock

I'm a queen in Peru" He said looking into the water at his own reflection

I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea" He jumped on a stone in the river and spinned around

I'm a huntress on an African Safari" He jumped off the stone and land crouching on the ground with his sword out as a gun

It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun" He looked around while walking

In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry and I find  
I forgot to bring my gun"He got up, put away his gun and ran to the house hiding behind the tree

I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed" He said peeking out then back again and took a deep breath again  
When I meet a lioness in her lair" He said running back on his room and sitting on his bed

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner" He laying on his side

All alone in my own little chair" He took a pillow and cuddled with it as if it was his best friend

Just then Robin Hood heard his name being called in a rage sound by Maid Marian

He sighed and got up from the bed then open the wooden door

Maid Marian:" Robin, we're going to Nottingham...if you want to come, you can but I would like to be treated like a princess" She looked and walked towards him

The Vixen pushed her hand-bag that was made out leaves and twigs to his chest which he grunted in pain

She then told him that he will not make not to her for a week

With that, she turned and the two walked out the door

Robin closed his eyes wishing of his prince would come and save him

He smiled at that feeling, knowing that it was going to be great living with him

Maid Marian shouted her husband's name for the second time today

Robin slapped back into reality and sighed

Robin:" Coming dear" He said sprinting to the two and closing the door behind him with his other hand

Like on their wedding day, the carriage was all ready to go, it had two horses but no butler and that was Robin's job

Maid Marian cleared her throat referring to her husband

The fox ran in front of the carriage and his wife held out her hand in a graceful way

Robin then took it and helped her and since their a married couple, they had to sit together but Lady Kluck got in with no help at all

**Thank god, it 's finally done though it was not hard but I really need to talk with the Administrator about Script format because people like to type this way including me and some like me thinks that it's really stupid to ban that... I mean come on. Don't get mad or anything but please...just please consider script format...I'm begging you**

**PS: Fanz like my writing style so look deep in your heart and find the light...stay away from the darkness**

**Warning: If you have a problem with this then it's your lost btw it's my job to ruin childhood memories like this, whatever hateful things you have to say, won't effect me...I'll just delete them**

**This chapter btw are parts from the film as well as others will be but may I remind you that this is not copyright infringement **


End file.
